User talk:Gatemonger
__TOC__ Quantum Entanglement What is Quantum Entanglement?! —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:23, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey, i put a link on the hesperia city talk page if the expnanation i give isnt sufficient. basically, its the transfering of the properties of one quantum particle to another by means of laws governing the Heisenburg Uncertainty principle. that is what the entanglers do. they are the "toroids" i mentioned in future world events 2010.Gatemonger 00:35, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow. Now I ask, how do you apply that. You just set a course of entangled particles? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:44, June 8, 2010 (UTC) two electrons are entangled then placed in separate toroids. one is sent to an orbit close to the sun, eg: landing on mercury. thats what i did. the remaining toroid left on earth, with the other electron in the pair, gets energized at the same time the electron orbiting the sun is energized by photons hitting it from the sun, or whatever energy source you are using. the energy is released only when the electron on the transmitting end is destroyed. each power relay station has a system to receive the energy from the main terminal, in my case, orbiting the sun near mercury's orbit. there is a powerful automated system which entangles electrons harvested from the solar wind, while simultaneously entangling those new electrons in coordination with another automated system on earth. the energy from the photons, anticlimaticly, generates heat, which generates local energy for local communities. we plan on building a whole bunch of these devices, but currently, the only one in existance is powering the FGC's orbital transport/bomber. the FGC is willing to sell this whole technology system to Hesperian Alliance members. what do you think?Gatemonger 01:03, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Chat Come on Future World chat. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:21, June 9, 2010 (UTC) FCG Hey Gatemonger, welcome to ConWorlds! I made a welcome gift for you and you tell me if it's ok, or if you'd like a change or something like that: The double-headed eagle represents the union of two forces, the blue means unity and stability and red means power and leadership. Sir Spart Sparklbox 22:57, June 9, 2010 (UTC) AWESOME!! what program did you use? i liek it the way it is, btw. can you make a flag for the hesperian alliance please? and does central america want in? 23:32, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, I used Adobe Illustrator. It will be a pleasure to design a flag for the Alliance. Do you have any ideas on mind or do you want me to create it from scratch? Oh, and if it's not much trouble, I agree on joining the Hesperian Alliance. Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:22, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking something similar to Dr. Manhattan's logo from Watchmen, with instead of a proton in the middle a globe representing the earth; put this on an eagle perched on top of a cross;the rest, you can do however you see fit; btw, the globe should be visible, not the size of the nucleus compared to the electron orbit in the logo. If this is too hard, feel free to modify it as seen fit.Thanks for everything.Gatemonger 03:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Unless you already started, I wanna give you full creative freedom. Just make something cool that represents the alliance and the western civilization. You are too cool, man. Thanks again.Gatemonger 03:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll start tomorrow. You know, I have school, homework, and some other pending art proyects, but I'll try to do it as soon as possible. Thanks, you're cool too! And you're welcome. Sir Spart Sparklbox 04:38, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey GMong, take a look: Do you like it? Does it need any change? Would you like something else? Sir Spart Sparklbox 03:51, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Lol nice recycling. Btw looks cool. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:55, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Which reminds me, I have to write more about my good friend Mr. Wellington at some point. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 06:47, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I like it a lot. I consider the eagle and christianity symbols of the west, so this is great. Leave it as it is. I am curious, what is that yellow circle shape in the background? explain the symbolism, i plan on making an article explaining the flag.Gatemonger 03:58, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :The yellow circle shape in the bacground is strikingly similar (lol) to the flag of another similar organization on the wiki, in the Nearly Real World, the Global Treaty Organization. It symbolizes the globe, and unity between member states.Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 06:47, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I really think that cross symbolizes christianity and not the west in any way. . . why is it on the flag. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:26, June 17, 2010 (UTC) You said "you think," thus it is your opinion. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:31, June 17, 2010 (UTC) The cross is not a symbol of the west. Christianity is not the national or western official religion. Why would you put a cross in a flag for an international alliance? It's not a Christian alliance. It's an alliance of mixed and varying people from all over the planet who happen to live in the west, ranging in various nationalities, beliefs, religions, ethnicities, etc. The flag insinuates Christian superiority over all the different people including Jews, Hindu, Buddhists, Muslims, atheists, agnostics, etc. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:48, June 17, 2010 (UTC) No one's going to get that mad. People don't get that mad, geez, unless they're broke and looking for someone to sue. But at any rate, what's a better symbol of the west? You might as well include a blank white flag with the word WEST across the banner. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:53, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay this is what i see in the flag. I see a mad black eagle (FGC?) sitting on top of the earth with a big cross in the middle. I see Nazismus. This is NOT a flag for a peaceful organization nor is it a flag for a peaceful nation. --Rasmusbyg 20:54, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Don't insult SS's work. You could interpret anything badly. Take a look at the flag of say, Slavia. One could say that it depicts red, communism over lots of separation (of colors), a country dissolving, you're poking unity with mountains, falling into empty space, not to mention lots of bad feng shui. Not insulting your flag, I'm just saying what could be interpreted. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:04, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Uhm actually I wasn't really trying to insult anyone. I could never do anything like that. I'm just saying that it doesn't look like a flag of a peaceful international alliance. Not because of the religion stuff (White dove is also a religious symbol) just everything about it. --Rasmusbyg 21:07, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Kay. I admit it does look a little bit Nazi, but so does half the world's flags if you put your mind to it. I was thinking it symbolized power rather than evil-ness but whatever. Considering that OIS considers this organization evil, I shouldn't be talking. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:11, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh and btw I thing SSS can handle critic :) --Rasmusbyg 21:12, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, still, constructive critique ≠ insult lol. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:18, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Im using the flag. I like it.Gatemonger 22:14, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Rasmusbyg, I appreciate constructive criticism, but let me explain my reasons: *The eagle, symbolizes might and power, a united Western World. *The cross, more specifically a cross moline, represents the union of human society. *The world, well, again represent unity. *White background, peace. It's just matter of association of ideas. The appearance shouldn't interfer with real symbolism. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 04:29, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I think the world represents unity enough. Maybe you should turn the cross (actually it looks like a gothic addition sign now) diagonally. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:39, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Why are u messing with the EU? Hey there. Just a question why are you messing EU up like that? First of all Russia has and will NEVER be a part of the EU! Second the threaty of Berlin? whats up with that? That would never ever happen. You can't jut use EU like that! Its okay that Germany, France and Belgium joined together in a new country, but dont mess up the EU with all the hierachy and stuff it's just silly. We are 2 members of the EU in the future world, so don't be all dictatorish. You're ruining the EU! --Dennisbyg 11:52, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering if you read THIS... Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 12:42, June 10, 2010 (UTC) If you're asking me then yes: 3. You may NOT control "blank" nations. These consist of countries that exist in reality such as the United States, China and Russia.' They are blank because they are controlled by no one.' You may declare war against or invade blanks. You may have blank nations attack your own nation. You may respond to real world events in blank nations. You may trade with blanks. You may make treaties with blanks (ally, peace, enemy, war). World organizations are also considered blanks. You may NOT control the UN or NATO for example. You may join said organizations, react to them, have a character give a speech or discuss with other players' nations in the UN or other organizations. --Dennisbyg 12:46, June 10, 2010 (UTC) That question was for Gatemonger. He seems to push over the line repeatedly so I wanted to know if he read the rules. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 12:52, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh well now he has a t least part of the rules :) Dennisbyg 14:22, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I have read the rules. If the issue is the War in Myanmar then here are my justifications: 1-Italy and the UK are allies of FGC; they are part of the FGC's coailition, similar to Bush's coalition of the willing, and I am pretty sure that we can control what alliances blanks join. 2-My nation is using Myanmar as part of a larger war campaign against Yarphei, and Myanmar currently is independent. I am propping up the Democratic Voice for Burma as the new regime in Myanmar, liek what Everett did with the Green coalition in Iran.It is just as legal as Everett's move. If there are other instances of pushing the rules, elaborate on what they are so I know how to adjust my war strategy. In regards to the heirarchy, that was the alternative proposal in the Treaty of Berlin, as opposed to a European Federation. It was meant to create a more solid framework in the EU without compromising national sovereignty. I would be willing to colaborate with Dennisbyg to see what exactly are his complaints. But there will be some heirarchy.Gatemonger 19:51, June 10, 2010 (UTC) You can't change Myanmar without everyone's permission unless it's your own country. Myanmar is an important political center for OIS and I ask that you keep out of Myanmar's internal affairs. And also, once you have created North Burma, you are bound by the FW rules to create solid, quality articles rather than creating puppet nations for your own benefit. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:13, June 10, 2010 (UTC) You're breaking the rules with all that EU stuff DELETE all EU related from you're pages and every thing should be fine you can't control the EU! Dennisbyg 20:47, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Just stay calm. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:05, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I really hate it when people say that. It's so annoying. "Just stay calm". Lol. Anyway, I agree, I think the hierarchy stuff is crazy, lol. I'd strongly recommend deleting that stuff. Also, no there won't be some heirarchy. In the EU, ALL NATIONS ARE EQUAL. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:15, June 10, 2010 (UTC) This is something serious. I completely agree with the unification of France and German and the forging of a new superpower, but prohibiting freedom of religion? That's just impossible! You would be violating the Universal Declaration of Human Rights, and therefore the FCG would be expelled from the UN and the EU as well, create a HUGE global controversy and lot of things more. There's no discussion at the matter. That's unacceptable. In the other hand, changing the EU it's a violation of the rules. Only if all countries in Europe were replaced by new nations in Future World something could be done, but still, you can't change anything regarding international organizations. Also, I don't believe a federal union in Europe would work, because the history and culture of each country has deep root because the longevity of most European countries. Sorry Gatemonger, but the Treaty of Berlin is something impossible. You may, though, keep the idea just as a proposal with a little acceptance within Europe, but nothing that would affect the EU and natural order. That's my word. Sir Spart Sparklbox 02:29, June 11, 2010 (UTC) You could turn the FGC in to something like this althist I found 2 months ago: a loosely bound federation, where each member of the federation has membership in the UN. Union of Soviet Sovereign Republics —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:39, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Also, I think you should call the Republic of North Burma either: Republic of Myanmar (as opposed to the Union of Myanmar) or the Republic of Burma. It would be nicknamed "North Burma" or "North Myanmar", while the Union of Myanmar would be nicknamed "South Burma" or "South Myanmar". —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Let's just get on chat. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:54, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I will get rid of the atheist stuff and edit the EU stuff. I do, however want someone to come up with a nonaggressive persuasion tactic i will be allowed to use to convert atheists in my country that won't be complained about by the other future world members. I will stop being so ambitious in burma, instead putting it directly under FGC control so as to have a bargaining tool to exchange with yarphei for belgium; as well, after the exchange, FGC and her allies will maintain the right to re invade if nukes or human rights violations, especially persecution of the DVB occurs. Happy?Gatemonger 23:58, June 10, 2010 (UTC) 1. Why would you want to convert atheists? 2. Yes. 3. Yes. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:08, June 11, 2010 (UTC) And I think I will take timemaster's recommendation. Here's my plan. After the original federation attempt of the EU failed, a new non-national( i don't control its members, save for FGC) organization will be added on top of the RW EU framework. This will replace the heirarchy system, which was the best idea i could come up with on my own for non-federal integration of the EU. What do you think? I really like timemaster's idea, and Slavia and Denmark can help me in fabricating this organization, which I am naming the Union of European Sovereign Republics. Notice the treaty of berlin page is incomplete. issues like this are the region why. thanks for the idea, TM.Gatemonger 00:09, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I want to convert atheists because religion helps people unify around common goals, progressive ones, not marxist ideas like irreligion. there will be protests allowed against religion, but no actions that can actually accomplish something, like legal reforms banning religion from schools. btw the public school system will be replaced by a private equivalent, so we dont end up with the brainwashing system we have in america, where everyone is taught only one side of the coin. true many people believe in global warming, but those who dont arent conspiratorial. insight such as this, a greater understanding of the world in an educated fully rational manner, is part of what FGC is all about.Gatemonger 00:20, June 11, 2010 (UTC) 1. NO IT DOES NOT!!! Religion DIVIDES people, it doesn't UNITE people! Because disagree about their religious thoughts and start bickering, then start a war and kill each other. People who believe in science unify for the common goal of finding out more. And Irreligion is not GODDAMN MARXIST! Very religious people are often unprogressive because they think their religion is more important than everyone else. OMG. 2. We need to teach kids that the Earth is warming up and species are getting killed off and we need to SAVE THE EARTH from losing a ton of species because of one huge overpopulated species (us). 3. Otherwise, that idea is good. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:31, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I disagree with the first two points wholeheartedly, and will not waste time trying to change another country's core beliefs, especially since Cascadia is pretty isolationist and unlikely to act aggresively. Whereas Cascadia is a liberal superpower, the Franco-German Commonwealth is, obviously, like its creator, conservative. it believes, as evidenced by its actions, that aggressive war is often more effective than negotiating, especially when dealing with aggressive regimes. I wanna see cascadia try negotiating with yarphei, which insists on being imperialistic.FGC hates political correctness(Myanmar vs Burma), and threats to the West ( Belgio-Yarphei). Burma will be used as a bargaining tool against Yarphei to regain Belgium. that combines war and diplomacy into a convenient little package. Cascadia and Franco-German Commonwealth are both western nations, but there are steep ideological differences. I don't dislike TM, however. You personally haven't done anything to make me dislike you in any form. In fact, I gained a lot of respect for you from that confederation althist you pointed out to me, I really like that idea.Gatemonger 00:44, June 11, 2010 (UTC) "I don't believe a federal union in Europe would work, because the history and culture of each country has deep root because the longevity of most European countries. Sorry Gatemonger, but the Treaty of Berlin is something impossible. You may, though, keep the idea just as a proposal with a little acceptance within Europe, but nothing that would affect the EU and natural order." For spartbox's comment, I was actually aware of that fact about federating europe,but thanks for your comments anyway. The Treaty of Berlin was originally a plan to federate the whole EU. it was, after outcries from member nations, modified to federate only France, Germany, and Belgium, the current state of affairs, while tighter integration would be accomplished through a structure I am drafting currently. I highly like that althist TM sent me the link to, which, I will admit I took as an insult due to the uncanny resemblence of the title to Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. Btw, I will put CA as one of the members of hesperian and a very close ally, but this special relationship might change during the war with Everett. Im considering siding with you, actually. BTW, Yarphei will be removed from Europe by force if necessary, and without any consent from DK if he refuses to bargain. I won Burma, which is now basically the equivalent to French Guiana, New Cambodia, or the area surrounding Paris, basically a state. It is not its own independent nation now, and thus doesnt need its own article. It is part of my major nation, and will only be given up as soon as Yarphei leaves the following territories: -Falklands -Belgium -Northern Defense Line Choose your fate, Trunh Chup Yar!Gatemonger 03:58, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Yea, the thing about that is..... Myanmar isn't really under Yarphei's control, so technically, there's no reason for them to care about it. And you can't take Belgio-Yarphei from Detectivekenny. That's grounds for removal from Future World. Just go ahead and give up. Keep Myanmar if you want, doesn't make a difference, as there's not much you can do with it. You lose, my friend. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 04:10, June 11, 2010 (UTC) as long as i can be assured i get belgium at war's end.Gatemonger 04:13, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Can we quit with the religion things please :) ? It is getting really personal. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:25, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I agree, Super, the anti-atheism and twisted belief that religion (more specifically organized religion) actually helps the world is.... a mix of amusing and disturbing. But FGC ban atheism all he wants but Everett will only condemn him and refuse relations, PAFF would decline him membership and he would end up on a PSF listing (also for reasons other than just the Atheism issue). *"BTW, Yarphei will be removed from Europe by force if necessary, and without any consent from DK if he refuses to bargain" :Also note Gatemonger, you cannot attack Yarphei or anyone without consent. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 14:45, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Any Ideas? Im trying to come up with a new architectural style to use on the buildings in Hesperia City, basically fusing multiple world styles of architecture into a unique style that can represent what hesperia is all about. Anyone got any ideas? i dont want any smartass remarks like i should go with nazi architecture. If you know what i am describing, i am looking for something in the spirit of the temple from Alien vs Predator, which combined several ancient styles, namely angkor, egyptian, and mesoamerican into an elegant building.Gatemonger 04:14, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I thought you were trying to be western. You erect in the Angkor style, expect madness. Check out Lxung Architecture, here though Kcãpon, in case you need ideas, but don't copy even close because it's based of Burmese. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:05, June 20, 2010 (UTC) correction, i want a western alliance with a unique new building style taken from all corners of the world, all nations influenced by the west, and that includes SE Asia. and angkor is seen in india, cambodia, and many other Southeastern nations, including probably yarphei. and btw, if you were to enact that yarphese confederation thing in FW and democratize, you would be invited into the hesperian alliance. I want cultural diffusion, and a unifying art style would bring the world together. only problem with methods IRL are they come up with something completely new and artificial, like blob architecture or techno music, and these things fail at unifying the world because they didnt evolve from a melting pot of ideas, someone just made them up one day and thought they could replace the world's cultures with these things, unifying people around a factory built product. if i unify all world architectural styles from all major cultures, then it will resonate as a work of art with all included cultures. hesperian architecture is supposed to create a new bar for builders to have to compete with, and consequently, the style will evolve, and spread. such concepts are really what hesperia is all about. it is an overwhelming cultural weapon against movements like islamism and other regional cultural movements that threaten to widen the cultural fissures at borders between cultures. this is my alternative to war. a uni/multipolar cultural hegemony so strong that the world will have no trouble weathering the islamic fundamentalist movement. that is what i want. FW is far more multipolar than RW; if i can accomplish my goal in here, then it should be able to work IRL. this is why i am using angkor in hesperian architecture.Gatemonger 04:27, June 20, 2010 (UTC) What I don't get is you say you're a conservative, but you support cultural diffusion? Yarphei's gonna change after the war (not drastically like in 2007) but I'm not exactly sure I would want to globalize… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 05:10, June 20, 2010 (UTC) right wing, not against change. im not amish, lol. right wingers are the ones who often push for more trade zones like the EU. Im taking that a step further and trying to use the natural forces that affect the political world. cultural difusion is one of them. however, i dont think government intervention in the economy is "natural". these forces are related to the heartland you mentioned on the USSR page and the clash of civilizations theory i frequently bring up. the whole of the political world is an ecology of sorts, a system that if you know how it works, you can make better decisions. this is also where my lack of environmentalism comes from. i see the formation of something i call the human ecology, which is the newest "biosphere" to evolve on this planet, and it is part of god's creation, which wa jumpstarted by god and rides on the blueprint we call the laws of physics. the human ecology is basically everything that makes us human, from our cities to our ideas. certain organisms like rats and pidgeons are better equiped to integrate into this ecology; but as i am showing the world with hesperia city, through genetic technology, endemic species can be modified to integrate better. the human ecology is a really complex concept i came up with, and it would take hours to explain it. but for our purposes of answering your question, cultural diffusion is a natural phenomenon and we must encourage it for evolution's sake. ask me if you need more explanation, i love taking about this. Gatemonger 05:24, June 20, 2010 (UTC) You must mean like social-liberal, economic liberal, libertarian (lol)? Not being offensive, but just stating facts. No offense, I don't really want to get into this stuff in FW or whatever. My idea of a good government (even though there's no such thing as good government) is just a few basic services, not trying to evolve the human race or anything, especially not on a global level. I don't want to stop diffusion but I don't want to encourage it, and certainly some other people would agree with me. I don't mind you carrying out this stuff in your own country, though (it's yours lol). Btw why should we worry about evolution when we could just be happy with the stuff God gave us until He decides to take it back in the End? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 05:38, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, don't get me started on the end of the world... Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 05:55, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, don't get me started on deities. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:42, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Lets avoid both subjects since they intertwine with each other. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 13:48, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Religion and Ideology This is the section we will use when we have conversations about religion, philosophy, and ideology.I enjoy such convwersations, but there is a way to do them. Gatemonger 22:00, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Good is Good, Allahu Akbar, Praise His name. /icebreaker Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 22:06, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't think there are deities. Let's discuss this on chat. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:26, June 28, 2010 (UTC) But why discuss this at all? This is a wiki. We are forgetting of its encyclopedic nature. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:48, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Because I want to. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:42, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Your Tech (and Mine Too) Well, since its been established that we have technology that defies the rules of gravity, expect a space dogfighter in the coming days. By the way, your exoskeleton is really thin. Looks nice. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 01:03, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Thx. It was meant to be spacious and economic, so instead of hydraulics like the armor suits in Avatar, or the thing from aliens, it uses artificial muscles, which i forgot to write into the article. These are what give it increased strength, while reducing weight. I'd be willing to let you buy it for your soldiers after the war. Its ok with me, b/c i think up countermeasures for all my weapons. the anti-grav tech was one of my biggest complaints about FW, because gravity cant be made to repel, like Electromagntism. Try repelling against the earth's magnetic field, for VTOL. its still not a feasible or realistic concept IRL, but its more realistic than anti/artificial gravity fields. thanks for your kind remark. and i dont mean to be pushy, but whatever happened with the F2 specs you were gonna give me so i can create an FGC fighter jet?Gatemonger 01:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Do you actually need the specs, lol, its the same thing as IRL F-2, just with a cleaner fuel source (micro MCF), ion thrusters, and the modular weapons system for quickswap. There are no other differences. It's just environmentally friendly and faster to retool. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 01:39, June 28, 2010 (UTC) oh, ok. I thought there was som special 6th generation feature, lolGatemonger 03:01, June 28, 2010 (UTC) No lol, the next-gen fighters be the F-25 series. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 04:13, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Question What is the thing that makes populism distinct from communism or socialism, if there is any?Gatemonger 04:39, June 29, 2010 (UTC) On Vacation I won't be able to make too many updates.I'm on vacation andwon't have constant acess to a computer so Im gonna use today to do as much as posible. FGC is still active. Any projects, like anything Hesperia related or the Nicaragua canal,I won be able to contribute to extensively.Gatemonger 00:22, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Have fun! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:57, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Idea I came up with a concept for a new roleplaying conworld. Would anyone be interested in a world building game where each player controls a real world nation as it might exist in the late 21st century? Changes to IRL countries would include a US-Mexico merger that ive been playing around with often to solve the immigration problem( no comments on this idea regarding mexico, please, its still a WIP, and if we do this conworld, i reserve the US), as an entity still known as the United States of America; the collapse of the PRC government and replacement with a unique amalgamation of states ive created based on the Federal china concept known as the New Chinese Republic; Russia undergoes a civil war and balkanizes, and creates many smaller states, including two playable nations, a stalinist Siberian Soviet Republic and a more western-orriented Muscovian Republic; Japan turns into a corporate state which takes a chunk of russia's land from it, creating the Japanese Corporate Republic. Islam's influence has begun to weaken, after a great war that involved a sino-islamic alliance against an American led coalition, and this defeat causes the end of pan arabism/pan islamism, causing israel to begin to make progress in the holy land, leading to a confederation-style Confederation of Israel; an islamic economic power has emerged, Kurdistan, and it is close allies with israel, who jointly control a far more stable and prosperous middle east. in africa, 4 playable powers, all first world, are playable: the East African Federation, which is the current east african community nations plus southern sudan, the Central African Cooperative, which grew outward from a stable DR Congo into an economic giant,Greater Azania, which is a federation of the Southern African Customs Union, and Ethiopia, which is the modern day state only economically strong; early on, my FW nation, with its empire of numerous supranational agreements, was fomed to handle the Sino-American War, the Franco-German Commonwealth, territorially spanning France, Belgium, Germany, and france's IRL territories; Australia slowly gained a sphere of influence around it, consisting of many surrounding islands, to eventually create a free economic zone, the Australian Alliance; after a diplomatic fiasco that the US and Brazil/Venezuela, catalyzed by the perceived US takeover of Mexico, Brazil and Venezuela founded the Bolivarian Alliance of South American States, an entity with tenuous relations with the US, who once during the mid 21st century, 7 years after the US-Mexico merger, the Great American War began between the two entities when the BASAS shot down the US' shuttle replacement in retaliation for the merger; Chile and Argentina, the only south american nations not in this organization, are also playable and at one point, go to war with each other over antarctic territory, which expands into a larger conflict; Canada eventually lets Quebec gain independence, and eventually other provinces, namely Nova Scotia, Labrador, Newfoundland, Prince Edward Island, and New Brunswick break off, but unexpectantly join up with the UK and Ireland under the''' Royal Crown Confereration'; British Colombia declares an independent '''Pacific Northwest Republic', based on a real independece movement, and this state is mostly isolationist and very left-leaning, calling its economy populist; the rest of Canada is also playable; as a close ally of the US, but still able to pursue foreign policy goals; the Republic of India underwent a brutal war with Pakistan once the Pakistanis came undertaliban control, and after beating their arch-rival, the Indians broke up Pakistan into Balochistan and several other areas that were quickly annexed by India; the last republic is the Tribal Confederation of Central Asia, an entity that is fairly peaceful yet defends itself fiercely, and has a blossoming economy, after the Kabul Accords unified the former soviet states with Afghanistan into a prosperous new nation with no specific allegiances. Anyone interested in joining? if so, please reserve a bolded nation, other than the US, which i choose as mine (certain nations are stronger than others, but the US isnt the hegemon, due to its own problems with China, Siberia, and BASAS; it is still a great power, like many other nations in this multiipolar scenario).Gatemonger 05:44, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :If this idea goes forward, I would like to reserve the JCR, as this model already exists in part for one of my projects. Woogers - talk ( ) 06:12, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, we'll see. As a means of relaunching conworlds, maybe. I wouldn't consider Central Asia tribal. Add Yarphese Confederation in because I already have some documentation on it. I would probably either take that, China, Perú, or something else in Southeast Asia, but I want to see a map. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 15:57, July 31, 2010 (UTC) sure thing, you will have the yarphese confederation. im ethnically sicilian, so can you modify that part on this project, can you take sardinia, or some other european island? everything else would be fine, except, of course references to everett or other nations. im experimenting with a theoretical polity in central asia, the ex soviet states and afghanistan, designed to take advantage of the ethnic conflicts to drive the nation. if you have lemons, you make lemonade. if you have rampant ethnic conflicts, you turn that into economic competition. i dont like the name of this nation, though. what do u think would be a better name? Also, just a point about joining. this project will have a lot more rules of conduct then NRW. I think this level of freedom causes a sort of anarchy to erupt, causing massive amounts of chaos, in the form of rampant stubs, many unused nations, etc. As well, all of these nations will be premade and ready to use unless a prospective user, like DK did, submit a request for a project. I want as much coherence on this project. ''' so, DK, this incarnation of yarphei will have to be descended from a current polity, to help create coherence in the timeline. i recomend have TCY start in expand out from singapore, the nation in that region with the most capable economy. also, yarphei will have to be modified so it doesnt change how geopolitics would naturally run if this actually happened IRL. have it originate on the timeline after modern geopolitical predictions are used up. i have a timeline ive written pretty thoroughly from 2012 up till about with a lot of holes i left open for a little creativity. i was hoping everyone could take control of one of the nations i listed in bold, but your yarphese confederation article is one of my favorite on this wiki, so i can accomadate. so far, we have me, GW with the USA, woogers with japanese corporate republic, and DK with a modified Yarphese Confederation, to accomodate my plan for this project, which i will write up once i move the H. Association stuff to my project on future wikia, New World Ahead.Gatemonger 17:42, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I should like to see this timeline. It shouldn't affect my ideas too much, but just in case, I'd like to see it all the same. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:02, August 1, 2010 (UTC) actually, you taking china would help out a lot. peru falls under the BASAAS, and i made a latin american power expecting if there is someone from a latin american nation who would want to participate with a major power. also, every nation is subject to custom designed rules. I will put forward te details soon, but it will be made fair. if you dont like the rules for a certain nation, then choose another one. if you think balochistan is too weak, choose the FGC, for example. Gatemonger 18:09, August 1, 2010 (UTC) the tl isnt online, its in a notebook & i need to set off some time to type it up. whats important is the TL uses the following theories as a framework: Clash of civilizations; generations theory(Strauss & Howe); political realism, namely the offensive variant; i will write it out asap. Gatemonger 20:30, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Sure, just a few things: 1) WWIII can be shortened into just the Falklands War, so Yarphei can just keep the Falklands and no free cities 2) Xin Zhong Hua Min Guo doesn't sound good. Can it be something like Union of Chinese States (Zhong Hua Guo Lian Bang), which would include Mongolia, Korea, possibly Burma? 3) I don't feel okay with Venezuela and Brazil ruling my country (Peru), cuz I'm ethnic Peruvian, and idk, Peru is just extremely distinct to me. Even though Peru is Bolivarian, it's highly distinct, and they don't even speak the same language as Brazil. Say that Keiko Fujimori becomes president, brings Peru to a new state of prosperity, eventually taking over Bolivia, forming some new Peruvian Republic, and allying with BASAS. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:06, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I reserve Israel until I know more about this. '''Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:21, August 1, 2010 (UTC) its not an alternate reality, its supposed to be the future, so im okay with you taking the falklands in some later on war, say, during the antarctic war, which will involve all nations with antarctic claims( i have the UN collapse in my timeline, making associated treaties null and void; as well, i have a more positive interpretation of global warming which makes siberia and antarctica valuable targets for development and conquest). Forgive me, but i dont know much about south american affairs, except headlines like the cutting of diplomatic relations between columbia and venezuela. BASAS is a military/economic bloc, the military part being formed before the great american war, so im still trying to decide who should be in BASAS. i can make peru allied with the US, if you want. part of the future NATO extension, if you want. can you advise me who is bolivarian enough ? im definitely keeping brazil, the regional superpower, who is likely the only power capable of being a real military threat for the US living in south america, and am going to have it go through a military junta orchestrated by venezuela.Gatemonger 21:55, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't really care about US relations as long as I can designate what's going to happen in the country. So you say even though BASAS is a country, it's controlled by one person. Maybe the new Peru can be allied with Bolivaria. Bolivarian countries (those liberated by Simón Bolivar) are Peru, Venezuela, Colombia, and Ecuador. Then you can keep Brazil. Paraguay and Uruguay, could go either way, although they're sort of Argentine-leaning culturally, honestly I was just defending Peru lol, cuz after all, Peru used to be the capital of South America. The Falklands will be taken in the same way, through the Second Falklands War without the invasion of Cardiff, etc. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Im gonna actually have it so the BASAS is only controled by one person only for the Great American War. After, brazil, peru, and the other BASAS member states will rebound due to american intervention in the region and the BASAS alliance will disappear. I will have fujimori in charge of peru for the full length of a term and see how that goes, but it will secumb to the BASAS fold, after which fujimori's child will be elected and enact further reforms. Dont take any of what i have written here as directly pertaining. this here is brainstorming. please, no more people reserve countries until i get the nation choosing page up. but i will take the reservations here into account. Gatemonger 00:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Discussion Chat As soon as you're on, I should be on, if not, I'll get you some other time. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 07:45, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Russo-Israeli War Could anyone please put some thoughts about the russo-israeli war article i just put up? this is from a timeline thats my pride and joy, and i would love to have ideas on how i could make it better. what i would like are comments like how israel and russia could have the battles, what kinds of weapons could be used, any original ideas would be appreciated. please dont comment on the basic scenario. i know that russia and israel fighting a war is farfetched. but then again, thats what they said about japan winning the russo-japanese war 100 years ago. and they did win. this is my basic philosophy to worldbuilding, that the world needs to be grounded in real theories, but there need to be enough unexpected twists and turns so that the world is both exciting to read and write. and i really enjoyed writing this article. any comments would be greatly appreciated. thanks.Gatemonger 04:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Lol Not to ruin your moment of "imperviousness", but Yarphei DOES have a means of breaking the GOSV's space advantage :D. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:37, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I dont need to know what your plan is, but is that what the submarine was for? or does DK have some non-EAF tech designed for space? im pretty darn creative. whatever you throw at me, i can counter :D. i know you have the ability to intercept my bomber, but i didnt think yarphei had such tech.Gatemonger 21:01, August 9, 2010 (UTC) No, the submarine isn't for offense. Using a SDF vessel for an offensive attack would be unconstitutional. Purely defensive is its purpose. And, lol, the key might be your sentence "i know you have the ability to intercept my bomber", just sayin'. And yes, actually Yarphei does have domestic technology that may do the job. So I dunno. It could be from anywhere. I've gotta expound upon anti-space technology before war starts, 'cause makin' technology during the war is illegal so I heard. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:05, August 9, 2010 (UTC) yarphei has the F-27?Gatemonger 21:12, August 9, 2010 (UTC) It's only illegal according to DK but according to FW rules. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:15, August 9, 2010 (UTC) But if that's his plan then I support it. It's only his problem later in the war. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) As an official speaking on the condition of anonymity, I am not allowed to disclose the details of technology deals between the Federation and other countries, so I cannot make any comment on the international export status of the Hikari stratofighter. However, I would like to clarify that Woogers' previous use of "domestic technology" means technology invented and built in Yarphei. - Anonymous Government Official Ok, i like the official Deepthroat style writing, woogers :). Anyways, UP, do you have a full knowledge of how this war will play out, or are you as in the dark as i am?Gatemonger 21:34, August 9, 2010 (UTC) This entire war is based on DK's plans. All we have to do is deal with whatever happens as he goes. (I have no clue what is going on). Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) The war starts when I invade the USSR. You can join the USSR, attack elsewhere, or brace yourself for an attack. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Is there a page written yet for the war where i can write my actions during the war?Gatemonger 21:44, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Not yet. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:49, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Out of curiosity, what armaments is the GOSV equipped with? Woogers - talk ( ) 22:01, August 9, 2010 (UTC) kinetic projectiles for carpet bombing/tactical bombing campaigns, orbital drop pods, like in AVP or halo, a laser turret up front for defense, and metamaterial shielding that can be recalibrated to bend diffrent EM spectrums around it. it is also nuclear capable if necessary. as well, it has the quantum energy transfer tech i came up with, which powers it and cant be interrupted.Gatemonger 22:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Care to chat? Woogers - talk ( ) 22:35, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Eurofighter Typhoons How much would ya sell 72 Typhoons to a poor, defenseless Far Eastern countries for? Woogers - talk ( ) 18:56, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Lol. On one of your articles it says EAF is the best air force on earth :/ I would be willing to sell to United African Hegemony, if its neutral during the war. What do u need it for, anway? you have the Mitsubishi F-2. :P Might I ask? how does EAF get involved in the war if its mostly a self defensive nation?Gatemonger 19:09, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Not the best: Everett probably has highest firepower. I'm just uhh "more deployable" if that makes sense. I cheated on the constitution; The Air Forces are allowed to engage enemy combatants worldwide, not just on home territory. I had to give myself a lil' bit of freedom, or else I wouldn't be able to take part in the fun of the Third World War. And besides, I want to diversify my air force. All the planes are from home or Everett, pretty much. I want more flags in my aircraft inventory. These'll be going for the Elite Wide-Area Response Squadrons, so they're important, and I'm willing to pay top yen for them. I was gonna use Russian Sukhoi-37s, 'cause they're my favorite fighter jet, but I thought about it, and they're kinda outdated relative to next-generation fighters of today, like the Typhoon and the JSF. So I decided to broaden the spectrum a bit, and ask you and UP for offers. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC) One typhoon is 63 million euros. japan hasnt bought them, so you will need to do the calculations. how many do you want? and ive studied this part in history class, talking about post WWII settlements. i heard japan's trying to repeal article 9 of its constitution, the self defense only portion. your solution was a very innovative one. it makes for something unique on FW, something interesting to read, as well as thought provoking. these are the types of things i love about this project.Gatemonger 19:36, August 12, 2010 (UTC) 276,955,200,000 yen. Sweet Jesus? I wonder how the citizenry would react to such an expense? I suppose I could use the General Dividend Fund :D. At any rate, I don't believe that repealing the renunciation of war is good, because allowing itself back into the field of war will only cause more trouble in the future. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:47, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Deal or No Deal? Woogers - talk ( ) 02:13, August 13, 2010 (UTC) the above is our deal, okay??Gatemonger 03:11, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Lol, do you really need it? I'll cut the order in half, and give them to the Warders. The other 36, I'll still get from BAE, as I don't know their potential zone of operation yet. Woogers - talk ( ) 03:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes, i want the deal!Gatemonger 03:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, 36 TXs for 137.9 trillion yen, to be assigned to the Wide-Area Response Division. I thank you for your time, and I hope you come to have more trust in my reliability as an economic ally in the future. Woogers - talk ( ) 03:25, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Chat If you don't mind. I wish to discuss technology and philosophy. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:52, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Eh, Nevermind. That chat has officially annoyed me with its inefficiencies. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:03, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Im interested in your views. Wanna chat? I'll be waiting!Gatemonger 02:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC) CoC Do you fully support Samuel Huntington's Clash of Civilization's theory? Woogers - talk ( ) 18:02, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I do, but I believe in many of the intricacies of the theory, including that certain cultures will align themselves with each other( ie: islamic and sinic). There is a part of the theory that says that certain countries, by aligning themselves with other civilizations, can in effect start a move from one cultural identy to another. the example huntington uses is turkey, a muslim country trying to re-orient itself toward the west. why do you ask? Gatemonger 02:21, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to barge in, but I took a recent interest in the theory. What do you mean by "certain cultures that could realign?" —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:19, August 26, 2010 (UTC) NP! i dont mind at all, lol So, by re-alignment, i mean countries like turkey might choose to migrate slowly over to another civilizational identity. SH states that turkey needs both the consent of the people, in addition to the will of government to change identity from islamic to western. He states that turkey joining the EU might be that necessary spark. the populous would probably embrace this, leading to a full identity change. he calls such nations "torn countries." if you are interested, wikipedia has a page on this. type in clash of civilizations into search and it should be pretty easy to find. Im sory, but for some reason i cant attach links >( Gatemonger 03:45, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Eh, you do know that your Clash of Civilizations theory states that the west's forcing of its principles on other countries as the engine of antagonization of non-western countries and thereby establishes the necessity of the Organization of Independent States, and that your full belief in the Clash of Civilization implies that you believe that OIS is therefore necessary, desho? I KNEW DEEP DOWN YOU ACCEPTED US lol. Oh, and everyone else out there, listening, this also means OIS isn't evil, but a direct result of you guise trying to force western ideals on non-western countries. So the war is actually entirely the west's fault lolololol. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:09, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey, sorry, ive been busy with school lately so i havent gotten a lot of free moments during the day :/ so anyway, regarding COC... SH never once directly lays blame on the west. he admits( as do i) that the west colonized the rest of the world, and up until the end of the colonial era, the european powers did indeed exploit the asian and african landmasses and their peoples. the boxer rebellion; the scramble for africa; these and many other examples too numerous to name them all serve as examples of the west exploiting its colonies. but on the flipside, the west has evolved past that stage, and now seeks to use mutually satisfactory trade agreements and dollar diplomacy. economics has risen as the weapon of choice, a weapon highly neglected in the war on terror, which shows the ineffectiveness of using only the military in foreign affairs. if economics were used, far less civilian casualties would come as a consequence. and i dont mean the US' policy thru-out the 20th century in latin america. like it or not, we need to lend help to the rest of the world, for example in the middle east. they are stuck in a period analogous to the european dark ages, an era overridden with human rights abuse and theocratic rule. the people of the arab nations love america and the west; and simultaneously, they hate their authouritarian governments. Im a strong believer in Samuel huntington's model for predicting conflicts, but my views arent capable of being summed up in one long passage, or in one single theory.Gatemonger 02:57, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Relations between FG Commonwealth and The Baltic Unions Hi, I have recently started a nation, The Baltic Union. As both nations are european ones, I´m sure we have common issues and goals and even points of conflict. I would like to discuss this diplomatic matters with you in order to maintain similar notes in the pedia. Thanks. BIPU. Hey, BIPU. Welcome to Future World. I wouldn't have it any other way. Good relations are in the FGC's best interests. My nation was founded with the intention of being the main power in the realm of the EU diplomatic sphere, using the already in place EU framework as its power base, similar to how the US uses the UN, informally. France and Germany, according to many analysts, form the "motor" of European integration; add Belgium, which i will be pursuing its territory later in the war, and the legislative capital of the EU, brussels, and its dealings will be easier to integrate into the FGC framework. For the sake of the roleplay, could you tell me how integrated or withdrawn from the EU you are. if you remain a member you won't be subordinate to me. im working on keeping the EU nations equal within the format, but even in the real world, that is a problem, so if you have any ideas in this arena, lemme know :)Gatemonger 01:08, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Pashtunistan War As a member and owner of OIS, I ask permission for Afghanistan and Pakistan to be allied with you in hopes of regaining former territory. The safety and welfare of these countries is important to OIS and I would like to ensure their full safety and prosperity. —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:42, September 8, 2010 (UTC)